Dancing with the flames of love
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: Heatblast Meets a firedancer and he was smitten.


_**Dancing with the flames of love**_

* * *

Ally dragged her surrogate brother,Heatblast to the circus. Since she got an A in math, he promised her to take her to the circus. To make sure to not to freak humans out, Frankenstrike made a bracelet to have a human form. Heatblast's human had a muscular appearance, have Caucasian skin, reddish orange eyes, and spikey aburn was wearing a grey T shirt,black jeans, red sneakers, and a black jacket.

"Come on ,Heatblast, we're going to be late." He chuckled and rubbed her head. "Don't worry we won't be late." The two entered the Big Top and found some seats in the front.

As they took their seats, the show was starting, and the lights all dimmed to allow a bright spotlight to shine in the center of the ring. The ringmaster announced the very first act and as he pointed to his right, the spotlight went to the right, and upon a stage was a lovely lady in red and yellow belly dancer outfit and tossing batons lighted with flames at each end, tossing them about in the air like a high school cheerleader and safely catching them in her hands.

"Wow! Isn't she amazing?" Ally asked Heatblast, but when she didn't hear him answer she turned to him and saw that his face was blank, and his eyes were wide.

'Who is this fire goddess? She is beautiful.' Heatblast thought to himself. 'The way she moves those fire batons is mesmerizing. I must know who she is.'

Heatblast?" she asked Heatblast but he did not answer. So she waved her hands at his face, reaching up to him since she was small and managed to get his attention.

"Huh? What is it Ally?" he asked.

Ally just smiled and giggled. "Nothing. You only making goggly eyes at that fire dancer. You think she could be your girlfriend?"

"What? She's not my...Who said that she was my..."

Suddenly Heatblast hears a snap and a scream. Heatblast Turn back he sees her on the ground holding her ankle.

As the ringmaster told the audience that the dancer just broke her foot, the light moves away from the girl back to the ringmaster, but Heatblast was very suspicious.

"Ally, we need to get backstage." he whispered

"Why? What is it? Forever Knights?" Ally was confused as well as worried as she and Heatblast left their seats and made their way outside the tent and found an unguarded flip to the back part of the tent, and as they suspected there was an way inside.

"I think this is much worse than those Forever Knights, Ally. Keep quiet and don't make a sound while we are inside." Heatblast admonished the little girl as they went into the dark room. As they went down one corridor, they heard the crack of a whip coming from one of the rooms.

"Stupid woman. You always mess up my plans up."

Heatblast looked inside the room to see the ringmaster whipping and beating her. He saw him take off his disguise to revealed Zombozo. Heatblast immediately deactivated his disguise bracelet, revealing his Pyronite form and he attacked the mad clown.

The fire dancer screamed in fear and fainted.

As Ally watched the fight from the shadows, she saw that the young girl had passed out and she had to help out. While Heatblast was busy dealing with Zombozo, Ally took the moment to go to the girl's aid and tried to pull her out of the room, but since she was a kid she couldn't use her strength to pull the girl out. Just then, blasts came from the entrance and Ally turned to see that it was Rook Blonko and other members of the Plumbers. It turned out that they had discovered that Zombozo had managed to sneak into town and have arrived just in the nick of time to stop the mad clown.

After Zombozo was taken away, Heatblast went to Ally and hugged her, grateful to see she was okay. He then saw the body of the girl and held her in his arms. He got a good look of the girl: She has unnaturally red hair with a black streak tied back in a low ponytail,Tan skin, and When she open her eyes and passed out again, he saw yellow eyes. "We got to take her back to the mansion, Ally."

"I know. Will she be alright?" Ally asked, for she saw that Heatblast looked very worried about the girl.

"I hope she will." Heatbalst sighed and asked Rook is he could take Ally home, which he said he would and wore his human disguise as he lead Ally to his car and took her home.

* * *

Her eyes opened faintly as she heard the sounds of bleeping and dials came to her ears. "Wha...What happened? Where am I?" Seriphina asked to herself as she at up and looked all around. It looked like a Frankenstein Laboratory.

"Glad to see that you have awakened." said an unknown voice, catching Seriphina by surprise, surprise that was quickly turned to horror as she turned and screamed at the sight of a Frankenstein-like monster.

"AHHH! GET AWAT FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Seriphina cried in fear as she got off the exam table and backed away in fear.

"Whoa! Easy there, girl. He isn't gong to hurt you. He was going to see if your ankle has healed." said a young woman appeared to Seriphina.

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Rachel Jocklin, and you are at the Grant Mansion, my home." Rachel introduced herself. "What is your name?"

" Seriphina... Seriphina Manuel."

The fire dancer looked around, "Where is the man that save me?"  
Heatblast came out of the shadows looking shy,"I'm right here, Miss. Seriphina."

"Oh. You're that fire thing that attacked Zombozo." Seriphina pointed at Heatblast and he chuckled.

"Yeah, that was me, but I'm not a fire thing. I'm a Pyronite, a species of alien from the planet of Pyros." Heatblast explained as he went over to her and held her hand, being careful not to burn her. "Now, Rachel and I want to know why you were working with Zombozo, and why was he beating you like that?"

Seriphina Looked ashamed, "because I was homeless and needed food. I just mess up a lot. I just need to go back."  
"Why?" Rachel asked.  
Because they fought me how to do this." he held her hand out and formed a fireball in the palm of her hand.  
"You're half Pyronite?"  
"Yes." said Seriphina,looking away and told her story.

'My father was a what you call a Pyronite, and my mother was a human. I lost them during a fire. It was about a year ago when this happen."  
Heatblast stood her up and stared in her yellow eyes. "You don't have to go back."  
"But, what other choice do I have? Who would take in a homeless girl like me." Seriphina was afraid and worried about the possibility of being back on the streets, but she then felt Heatblast hold her in a hug.  
"You can live with us, with me."  
"He is right. You can stay with us and we have plenty of room." Rachel added and Seriphina thanked them all, and gave Heatblast a kiss on his cheek. Heatblast made a big smile and fainted, his eyes now nothing but a pair of hearts.

Seriphina's eyes widened and yelled, "OH MY GOD I KILLED HIM."

"Whoa whoa! Easy there. He just fainted." Rachel calmed the girl down and she went to wake up Heatblast. He did wake up and apologized for fainting.  
"That was some hot kiss."

The End.

* * *

A/N : well there it is. I want to thank my friends newnovelist and Sparklinglover for the help.


End file.
